Psycho
by KelliP
Summary: Of all the ways everyone could have found out they were dating, she never thought rescuing her idiot boyfriend from a psychotic killer would have been it.


**Psycho**

* * *

_Of all the ways everyone could have found out they were dating, she never thought rescuing her idiot boyfriend from a psychotic killer would have been it._

* * *

"We'll get him back, boss," says Esposito. She feels him place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't lift her head from where it's currently hiding in her hands.

She's sitting on the break room couch, frozen absolutely solid.

Her idiot boyfriend just _had_ to go and get himself abducted by a psychotic killer.

Truth be told, it wasn't entirely his fault. She had (unintendedly) put him in danger when she'd told him to wait in the lobby. But then again, _he _was the one who'd decided tackling their suspect when the man had tried to sneak out was a good idea. And of course, that hadn't ended well.

So she's been sitting here all day, unable to do anything other than sit there in regret and replay the events of that morning over and over in her head.

* * *

_The sunlight was filtering through his window as they lay tangled together in his bed. She's never been one for cuddling, but when you work side by side with your boyfriend, day in and day out, and can't do anything about it (because, for some ridiculous reason, you both decided not to tell everyone about your relationship just yet), you can't seem to get enough of him when you get home._

_She smiles as he pulls her closer and presses another kiss into her hair. She buries her face in his shoulder, unwilling to get up and start the day just yet. _

"_I love you," he whispers. _

_She freezes. It's the first time he's said it since they've been together. Her heart begins to race in her chest as the silence stretches between them. _

_She doesn't know why she's reacting like this. He's said it before, twice. And this time, she's doesn't have a bullet in her chest, and they're not in the middle of a fight. This time, she's lying in his bed, wrapped in his arms, completely content. And yet…_

_Suddenly, she pulls herself away from him, slipping out of bed and into her clothes. She hears him sigh behind her, but she continues dressing. _

"_Kate…" he calls out, hurt ringing in his voice. _

"_I have to go to work, Castle," is all she says before closing the bedroom door behind her. _

* * *

God, she should have just told him that she loved him too. Because she does, more than she's ever loved anyone before.

But instead, she had ran away like a coward, avoided being alone with him when he came into the precinct a few hours later, and left him alone when a psychotic killer was on the loose.

Yeah, she's just a _terrific_ girlfriend.

She hears someone come crashing into the break room, and then Ryan is beside her and giving her the news she's been desperate to hear all day. "We've found him."

* * *

She's out of the car the moment they arrive, pulling on her vest and reaching for her gun and flashlight.

"We've got point," Esposito says, and sends her a look.

"The hell you do," she cries out, but the boys push in front of her as they enter the building.

"Beckett, we'll take point and take him down. You just get Castle," Ryan says.

Right. Castle.

She nods, and falls behind them. Guns drawn, they silently climb the stairs and creep down the hallway until they reach the door. Esposito eyes both Ryan and Beckett, and when they nod, he kicks down the door.

"NYPD!" he shouts, quickly crowding into the room, followed closely by Ryan. She enters barely a moment behind them, her eyes searching the room for Castle.

Her eyes lock onto him immediately.

"Castle," she breathes.

He's sitting in the middle of the room, a blindfold across his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and his hands and feet bound to the chair by duct-tape.

But he's _alive_.

In a flash, she's holstering her gun and is by his side. She whispers reassuring words in his ear as her fingers work on the blindfold knots. She growls, frustrated when she can't untie them, her hands shaking and the knots tight. Instead, she reaches for her knife and cuts away the fabric.

Finally, the fabric falls from her hands, and his eyes lock onto hers.

"Castle," she whispers again, and pulls the duct-tape off his mouth. He swallows a small cry as the tape rips off his skin, and she just _knows_ he's going to say something ridiculous, when she grasps his face in her hands and crashes her lips onto his.

_God_, she's missed him.

"I love you," she whispers, gently running her hand across his face. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you." She leans back in to press a desperate kiss against his lips, trying to convey to him just how sorry she is.

But she pulls away all too soon and looks him in the eyes, concerned. "How are you?" she asks, her voice quiet.

"Much better now," he remarks, his lips twitching upwards in a smile. She lets out a relieved breath, and quickly cuts away at the remaining duct tape.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asks again he gets to his feet. The moment he nods, the smile falls off her face, a look of anger replacing it.

"What the hell were you thinking, Castle!" she exclaims, shoving his shoulder. "Tackling the suspect? Are you _kidding_ me?" He opens his mouth to defend himself, but she interjects. "You _knew_ he was psychotic, Castle. So why the _hell_ would you do such a stupid thing like that?"

He cringes. "I'm sorry?" he offers, holding up his hands in front of him defensively.

"You damn sure better be! Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

"Beckett-" Ryan interrupts.

"What?" she demands, spinning around to face Ryan, who shrinks back.

"The ambulance is here," he explains.

Right. He needs to get checked out.

"Don't think this is over, Castle," she warns.

* * *

She stands out of the way as the paramedics check him for signs of a concussion.

"You'll be fine, Mr Castle," she hears them say, and she lets out a long breath of relief. "Just a few minor bruises."

"Hear that, Beckett? You're stuck with me," he attempts to joke, but she doesn't smile, a sick feeling sitting low in her stomach.

What had she been thinking leaving him there alone?

Satisfied he hasn't sustained any lasting injuries, the paramedics move away, and she's immediately jumping into the ambulance to sit beside him.

"Are you going to yell at me some more?" he asks quietly.

She shakes her head, and reaches out to lace her fingers with his. "Just… please don't ever do something like that again, Castle." Her voice breaks, and she feels her eyes begin to water. Great.

He gives her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry," he whispers in reply.

"Let's just go home, Castle," she says, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. He nods, gives her a kiss of his own, and follows her towards the street.

They've barely taken a few steps when a loud, interrupting cough stops them in their tracts. They turn to see Ryan and Esposito leaning against the building, eyeing them curiously.

"So…" Ryan says, his gaze flicking down to their joined hands.

"Anything you want to share?" Esposito asks, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

A smile spreads across her lips, and she does nothing to stop it. "Night, boys," is all she says before leading Castle away.


End file.
